


Late

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione know just what buttons to push to make Ron forget their lateness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the late simons_flower as a belated Christmas present. I miss you so much!

"Hermione, we're going to be late," Ron called from the door. "Harry? Harry where the hell did you put the thing?"

Buttoning his shirt and running his fingers through his hair, Harry placed his glasses back on his face and threw the wrapped package at his lover.

"If by 'thing' you mean 'present' there it is," he said stifling a laugh at Ron's harried expression. "Why are you so nervous? She's just your boss, not the Queen!"

"Just my boss, he says," Ron muttered then hollered down the hallway toward their bedroom. "Hermione! Get a move on, I can't be late!" His breath and tongue caught at the sight of his girlfriend and lover. To say the dress she wore left little to the imagination was an understatement as the short, tight blue wrap hugged every inch of the gorgeous curves he and Harry enjoyed. Her hair was down and in that wild, 'mussed' look Ron loved and the long, black boots she wore outlined her perfect legs.

"If you keep staring," she purred as she reached up and kissed his cheek, "we'll 'really' be late."

She walked past him, took Harry's arm and walked out of their front door.

He stood there a few seconds attempting to swallow his heart back down and after adjusting himself, he summoned the Ministry New Year’s Eve Ball invitation and walked out of the house. Even after seven years together, the sight of his lovers still made it difficult for Ron to appear in public without standing at attention. _Damn them!_


End file.
